


Back to black

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Continental Hotel (John Wick), F/M, Past Relationship(s), Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Santino had to die. John had to kill him, there was no way around. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, on Continental grounds, he heard the singing voice of someone, who he had thought to be dead.
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	Back to black

John didn’t care. He didn’t care what would happen. Santino had to die. Even if he had to do it on Continental Grounds. He saw the gaze Charon gave him, as he told him where he could find him. Slowly making his way to the bar, all he could think off, was ending the life of Santino D'Antonio.

John saw him as he made his way down the stairs. Sitting at a table, eating dinner like it was a normal night. Like he didn’t just so managed not to get killed. Passing by Winston, his gun securely in his hands he came to stand in front of the italian man he hated so much.

“Duck fat.” Santino said, as he looked up at John. A bored expression on his bloodied face.

“Makes all the difference.” He leant back in his chair, mocking John.

“Jonathan…” Winston tried to get John’s attention.

“Have you seen the menu here? Lot of options.” Santino pursed his lips, looking smugly up at John.

“Jonathan, listen to me…” Winston tried to interrupt.

“A man can stay here a long time and never eat the same meal twice.“ Santino continued.

John couldn’t believe the words that came out of that fuckers mouth. The man who made him kill his own sister, just for a seat at the high table. The only sister he had, that was still alive.

„Jonathan, just walk away.“ John felt Winston coming closer to him. The light dimed down and John could hear the tunes of a piano being played.

“Ah yes. Finally. I’ve been waiting for her performance.” John heard Santino say, before he heard the first notes of a woman singing. He narrowed his eyes at Santino, who mockingly smirked at him, before his face turned into the direction of the stage.

Something was off. John never hesitated if he had a goal. But that voice…

“Johnathan, give me the gun.” He heard Winston say behind him.

“You don’t want to end it here. You will need all our services, if you want to make it out of here alive.” Winston argued lowly. Breathing out John handed his gun to Winston, before he turned his attention to the stage.

A woman in a light white dress was singing. Her black long hair on her left shoulder. John scanned her body up, until his eyes met hers.

“Maybe I should let you kill my other sister too.” Santino said, but John didn’t react to his tease. He still had to process who he saw on that stage.

Isabella D'Antonio. The woman he had fallen for deeply almost a decade ago. The woman who disappeared from one to the other day, leaving him behind. The last thing he heard was that the private plane she had been on crashed and that she had died.

Unable to move even a muscle he listened to her singing. He had loved to listen to her back then. They had even lived together for a while. He could always hear her singing in the apartment they both called home in that time. He could see the surprise on her face, as she recognized him. John clenched his jaw.

When the song ended she thanked everyone and made her way down the stage. She walked past John, watching him in the corner of her eyes, as she bend down to kiss her brother on his cheek. John could smell the familiar perfume, as she passed him.

“What happened to you?” She asked. There was no trace of her italian accent in her voice.

“He tried to kill me.” Santino gestured to John.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Isabella raised her eyebrow. John had to suppress the urge to smile at the woman standing in front of him. He looked at Santino, who had continued to eat his dinner.

Isabella looked at John. The only man she ever loved. He was older. Certainly. The same handsome face, now with traces of blood all over it. There was so much anger in his eyes. But she could also see the confusion, as he looked at her.

“What did my brother do?” She asked.

“Maybe I haven’t done…”

“Shut up Santino. The Boogeyman doesn’t just decide to kill you because he feels like it.”

John could see Santino’s expression darken with every word she said. Did she know, what he had done? That he had killed her sister?

“I had to fulfill the marker.” John said.

“He wanted me to kill Gianna.” Her expression grew hard as she heard John’s words. She knew that he had killed his sister. And she was sure he had his reasons. But that the reason was, that her own brother wanted her dead?

“Is this true?” She asked Santino. He sighed before he got up, putting both of his hands on his sisters shoulders.

“You know there was no other way to get her seat at the…” The rest of this sentence never made it out of his mouth, as Isabella forcefully slapped him across his face. Santino rubbed over his cheek, as he angrily looked down in the tearful green eyes of his little sister.

“He should have killed you.” She said, before she turned on her heel, walking out of the bar.

  
Freshly showered John made his way up to the roof of the hotel. It was 4 am but he couldn’t sleep. He should have killed him. But hearing her… He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that she was alive. What he had felt for her was back in the second his eyes found hers. Shaking his head he leant with his elbows on the edge of the roof, closing his eyes. He was pretty sure they would be married by now, if she hadn’t disappeared. Nobody in her family knew about them back then. And he was pretty sure it stayed that way.

“I should have known, that you would be up here.” He heard her voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder, to see her slowly walking towards him. A big scarf around her shoulders, to keep her warm.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked her. She mimicked him and leant on the edge of the roof next to him, without touching him. She shook her head.

“I’m to angry.”

He tiredly chuckled.

“Get in line.”

They both became silent after that. Watching the citylights.

  
“I’m sorry about Gianna. I had no choice.” John said.

“I know. It’s not your fault.” She almost whispered.

“Santino had been after her seat for as long as I can remember. If you hadn’t come back from your retirement, he would have found another way.”

John nodded.

“I want him to suffer for what he did.” She said.

“I was about to kill him, when I was interrupted by the fact that you were still alive, as you stepped on that stage.” He said. More harshly than he had intended to. She sighed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you.”

“What happened to you?” He asked and turned around to look at her. She sighed.

“I did crash with the plane. But it was no accident. Apparently someone had tried to kill me, so my father who was still alive at that time decided it would be safer for me to live with him in out family mansion in Italy. I wanted to call you. Or write you. But I never had even a minute to myself. And… I just couldn’t tell them about us. They wouldn’t have understand.”

“I know. I’m no Italian mob boss. I’m not right for the princess.” He chuckled, remembering the conversation they had too many times.

She turned to look at him. He looked almost at peace with the little smile on his face, as he looked at her. Her hand hesitantly reached out, her fingertips touching his cheek. He leant into her hand and breathed in deep.

She tilted her head to the side, as she looked at him. A smile on her face.

“I missed you, John.” She said warmly.

“I missed you too, Bella.”

  
They talked for the next hours. John telling her everything about Helen. Isabella talking about her lonely years in Italy. The sun was rising, when they decided to get in.

“You know…” She said, before they reached the door to get back into the hotel.

“If Santino would be found dead, I would be the last remaining child of my father.”

John looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“I would get the seat at the table.” She continued. “And I could get rid of the contract on your life.”

She came to stop in front of John, her back leaning on the door to the hotel. John looked down at her, feeling the heat of her body against his.

“You could.” He said.

“I could give the seat to my cousin who had wanted it for as long as I can remember, and I could get out of this fucking underworld.”

“You want your brother dead?” John asked.

“You have no idea what I have been through the last years. And with him killing Gianna… There is nothing accept rage I feel when I think about him.” John could see in her eyes that she wanted her brother dead.

“We can’t do it in here.” He whispered after a while. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I want him to suffer.” She almost growled. John closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands grabbing the hair on his neck, as his wandered down her waist.

“I know how to make him suffer.” John breathed against her, as they parted.

  
Santino smiled at his little sister. He knew she would forgive him. She knew how these things work.

“I just need to get to the drug store, before we go to the airport.”

“Anything you want.” Santino smiled, pulling out his phone as the car stopped. The driver got out of the car to open the door for Isabella. Santino was distracted by his phone, as John took the seat in front, where his driver was supposed to be. Isabella got into the passengers seat.

Santino looked up, when he felt the car move, without his sister being beside him. He looked up, to look into John Wick’s eyes in the rear view mirror. Santino closed his eyes, as he sank back into the seat.

“You think you can kill me like that, John?” He asked, his eyes still closed.

“You are already dead Santino.” His eyes snapped open, as he heard Isabella’s voice, instead of John’s.

“Isabella?” He asked confused. He tried to sit up, but felt dizzy.

“You know there are different kinds of poisons.” Isabella began to talk.

“John here knows about almost all of them.” She looked up at John, who was focused on the road in front of him.

“Like BTX.” She finally turned around to face her brother. Sweat was on his forehead, his eyes full of pure panic.

“Who knew that such a minimal dose of this poison, could kill you.”

Santino’s hand flew to his chest. His heart was racing.

“Why?”

“Because dearest brother… Someone who did the things that you did to your family doesn’t deserve to live.”

  
John stood beside Isabella, holding her hand, as the coffin was slowly set into the ground. A neutral expression on his face. It had now been 2 weeks since Santino’s death. Isabella was now member at the high table. Well, she would be till tomorrow. Then her cousin, Frederico would get her seat. He looked at the woman beside him. She was wearing a black dress, her eyes behind the biggest sunglasses she could have found.

She had been the perfect actress as they got to the hospital, crying out for help for her brother who had become unconscious.

John had been long gone, when the first people of Santino’s security arrived at the hospital. She had knocked on his door late in the night of that day. Seeking his comfort. She had called off the contract on John’s life as soon as she was able too. They had made plans to leave this world behind. Together. Starting over somewhere, far away from all of the violence and death. They would leave in 3 days.

“You’re okay?” He heard her ask. He brought their hands up, kissing the back of her hand.

“Better than I’ve ever been.” He leant down to whisper to her, kissing her cheek.


End file.
